


From Bastard to Lord

by JaehaerysTargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A legitimized one, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Dayne, M/M, N plus A equals J, No longer a bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaehaerysTargaryen/pseuds/JaehaerysTargaryen
Summary: My own take on what would've happened if Ned prevented Jon from going to the Wall, in a universe where Ashara is his mother. This is my first ever fanfic so please have that in mind when you read it.---Jon was excited. Yet the word excited didn’t even describe what he felt. He was finally going to see his mother, the mother he never truly believed had existed.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark (past), Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Comments: 99
Kudos: 105





	1. Jon I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and I know this chapter is short. However, I would appreciate any feedback you can give as I really want to continue the idea I have in my head.
> 
> If you want me to continue, then I will.
> 
> This first chapter is a sort of prologue
> 
> Thank you for your time, I hope you enjoy :)

Jon was excited. Yet the word excited didn’t even describe what he felt. He was finally going to see his mother, the mother he never truly believed had existed.

When his father had rejected his wish of joining the Watch, he had been disheartened to say the least. He had asked why, and he remembered the answer that came with.

"I won’t let you go to the Wall to throw your life away, especially not when you are off to see your mother"

Jon remembered the grin he had when he asked him what her name was. Ashara Dayne. Not only would he meet his mother, he would squire for Oberyn Martell. He had heard stories of the Red Viper, and it would be a great opportunity for him to progress as a swordsman.

But now it was time for him to leave Winterfell behind, he was nearly a man grown. Therefore he would ride for White Harbor before he would sail to Sunspear. No longer as a Snow, but a legitimized Dayne and heir to Starfall. The only living heir to Starfall. He was happier now than he ever thought possible, he was way more confident in himself and no longer did he mind Lady Stark's nor anyone else's hateful gaze.

On his way out of the keep and courtyard he encountered angry and sad faces all around him, not all of them were as happy as himself. Ser Rodrik told him he was expecting him to be the new Sword of the Morning by the time he came back to visit. Maester Luwin told him to never forget his lessons. Lady Stark shockingly enough gave him a hug and told him good luck. Which most likely had to do with the fact that he now was heir to Starfall, meaning he had no reason to try and steal Winterfell from Robb.

Speaking of Robb, he crushed Jon with a bear hug and said he hoped he would find happiness. Bran made him promise to let him squire for him when he was officially knighted. Sansa gave him a tight hug and apologized for the way she had acted. Arya held him so close he was afraid she would never let go, as a parting gift he gave her a sword, that she ended up calling Needle. Father held him tightly and told him to never forget that he was both a Stark and Dayne, and he would always be welcome in Winterfell.

Thus started his adventure, and before he knew it, he was off on his horse together with Ghost.

The trip to White Harbor took but a few days, and the first thing he noticed as he entered the city was how different it was from Winterfell. Instead of miles upon miles of "frozen wastelands" as southerners called it, you could see the Narrow Sea stretch all the way to the horizon. Jon was not used to the stench of seafood and the smell of seasalt, he instantly understood that he was not made for traveling at sea. The cold winds mixed with all the various smells made his stomach turn.

When he finally reached the docks, he met Ser Wylis Manderly. Ser Wylis was a comely man, a large fellow who ate maybe a tad bit too much for his own liking, but he was a good warrior, which Jon learned from the spar they had before he had to leave.

Jon had underestimated the northern knight, he had expected Ser Wylis to be slow, not that he would be graceful and quick on his feet. It taught him a valuable lesson. Never underestimate your opponent.

Hopefully, he would win the next time he met him. And with that thought _the She-Wolf_ took off towards Sunspear.


	2. Jon II & Arianne I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon arrives in Dorne and meets the Martells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I've been extremely busy with school for the past week. I was planning on writing 5k words for this chapter, but I hit a point where I felt like it was a good place to let it go for now. However, you should expect longer chapters with around 5k to 6k words in the future. I personally felt it was better if Arianne was not the heir to Sunspear so I changed up the ages of Arianne and Quentyn. In this story Quentyn was born in 278AC making him 22 years old, and Ariann was born in 280AC making her 19 years old. It also made it make more sense to me personally that Arianne would end up with Jon. 
> 
> I am sorry if some characters seem OOC. Please keep in mind that english is not my first language so bear with me when it comes to any grammatical errors.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

The south was not like the North, at all. He had ditched his cloak a few days past when they had reached the Crownlands and passed the Blackwater Bay. Half the time now he walked around shirtless, either playing with Ghost or helping out with any sort of work or he would train with his sword by whacking at a dummy. It wasn’t much practice to it other than keeping the correct flow and strength in his movements. He had tried to spar with some of the traders though, but all of them lacked the skill and knowledge to best him. Which didn’t exactly surprise him, he had been training with a sword since he was seven name days old, with a master at arms as a teacher at that. It was expected of him to be better than simple traders who had only used a sword for certain occasions. A particular big wave shook him out of his thoughts as the ship swayed. You would think that the thing he was most excited for was meeting his mother, but nay at this point he was just looking forward to setting his feet on solid ground, he was getting sick of the constant rocking off the ship. 

He had been correct when he assumed he couldn’t handle life on the sea, because there had been several days where the rocking had ended up making him stay in bed, he had thrown up and his stomach just couldn’t handle it. The only valuable thing it gave him was time to think. Time to think about how he was the bloody heir to Starfall, it hadn’t struck him at first, but now it confused him. He thought he had an uncle and a cousin, Domerick Dayne and Edric Dayne, there was also the bitter Darkstar he had heard of down the line. Shouldn’t that mean Edric was the heir to Starfall, not him? He shook his head, he would arrive in Sunspear soon, he could ask his lady Mother about the logic of it then. He had after all been told she was to meet him together with the Martells and Sand Snakes. 

Soon turned out to be much longer. It took three days for them to reach Sunspear and by the time they arrived he could barely recognize himself. His skin wasn’t as white as snow anymore, it was closer to a light brown as it had tanned from all the time he had spent in the sun. The heat was unbearable, several times in extremely short time spans he would have to both gulp down on water and pour it over his head. ‘How can anybody survive in this heat’ he grumbled.

When he finally arrived the Dornish party had greeted him quite well, except for a few wary looks the mood had been light and jovial. He himself had worn a plain grey tunic as he met with them.

Prince Oberyn Martell had a lined face with thin eyebrows and a sharp nose. Along his jawline he had short stubby beard with the same dark color as his hair, his eyes were so dark they seemed black. Right beside him stood his paramour, Ellaria Sand. She had dark and curly shoulder length hair. Her eyes were brown, but in the sunlight they almost seemed to glow orange. In front of them stood four of Oberyns’s infamous daughters, the Sand Snakes. The eldest was long legged and had a strong face with brown hair and black eyes like her father. The second eldest was slim and tall, she had long and braided dark hair. She also had a beauty the eldest lacked; dark eyes with full lips and unblemished olive skin. The third eldest had golden hair, beautiful blue eyes and she seemed much more innocent than her elder sisters. The youngest had her hair worn in a long braid and had her fathers same dark eyes. A little further to the right of Oberyn’s little group, there were two other women. One stood tall and proud with long dark hair falling behind her back. She had hauntingly beautiful violet eyes, and she smiled a teary smile at him. She looked near to thirty. Beside her stood a beautiful woman with unblemished olive skin, she was buxom with large dark eyes and long dark hair that fell in ringlets down behind her back. She looked close to his own age, if not a few years older. His legs had faltered when she had flashed a smile at him.

«Jon Dayne of Starfall. On the behalf of my brother, Prince Doran Martell, I welcome you to Dorne. This is my paramour Ellaria Sand, and these are my daughters; my eldest is Obara Sand, Nymeria Sand, Tyene Sand, and my youngest is Elia Sand. Over to my left you can see Ashara Dayne, your lady mother, and beside her is my lovely niece; Princess Arianne Martell. As you are to be my squire I will give you a few days to settle into Dorne before we begin training, I reckon you want to spend some time with your mother»

He had finally worked up enough courage then, and embraced his mother, holding her close as tears streaked down his face. «Mother» he whispered. How good it finally felt to be able to say those words. «I have missed you so much»

«I have missed you too, my son, so much» She pulled away as her gaze went from top to bottom. «Look at you, you’re nearly a man grown. The last time I saw you, you were but a small babe» She smiled. «You look just like your father»

He smiled, before he brought her close again. It was in this moment that he knew, damn the rest of the world, damn the heat. This was the moment he had been waiting for, in this moment he finally felt like he truly belonged somewhere. No more hard gazes and whispers behind his back. Dorne would truly be his new home. 

He linked his right arm with his mother’s left arm as she escorted him and Ghost to his chambers. On the way through the Water Gardens they shared all they had been through since his birth, he was devastated to hear that she had contemplated suicide after his uncle Arthur had died and Jon had been taken from her. He was glad she didn’t, and he told her so. She got to listen all the mischief he and Robb had gotten into. Of how Robb had lured his siblings into the crypts, where Jon had jumped out of nowhere covered in flour, they had been as white as Jon himself.

When they arrived at his chambers he finally asked the question.

«Mother, how is it that I am the heir to Starfall? Do I not have an uncle and cousin, Domerick and Edric Dayne?» She looked up at him with deep sadness in her eyes.

«Didn’t you hear? My brother Domerick and his son got killed my pirates on their way to the Free Cities. They were going to negotiate with the Rogares on behalf of the Martells, they never made it» She looked at him solemnly. He could only open his mouth in the shape of an «o», what was he supposed to say? 

She hugged him as she whispered into his shoulder «It’s not your fault son, I’m sorry you will never get to meet either of your uncles or your cousin. Now, get ready for the feast. Remember, I love you my son» He didn’t even have time to react before she had departed.

He crouched down to Ghost’s level as he digged his hand into his fur.

«This heat must be killing you boy, how about we give you a trim?»

The feast was thrown, and apparently in his honor. Maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was placed in a seat of honor. He was so used to being Jon Snow that it was weird being someone worthy of an honored seat, even if he was legitimized. It was also strange to see how how different dornish feasts were; the women were more openly lewd with the men, the food was much more spicy and the wine was much too sour for his own liking. Needing something to calm down his ongoing headache, he walked outside to grab some air. The little bit of wind passing through the Water Gardens were refreshing as he cleared his head. Even though he liked being a Dayne, and not a Snow, the transition was a pain in the ass.

«Is it not to your liking Lord Dayne?» A voice asked behind him. He turned around to find himself face to face with the Princess.

«It’s not that I don’t like it Princess, I’m just not used to all this. The food, the wine, and definitely not being placed in a seat of honor. It’s giving me a headache» He shook his head. «And please, call me Jon»

She smiled as she pressed her front into him, their faces eerily close to one another.  
«Well then Jon, would you like me to show you around the Water Gardens? I would very much like to get to know you"

"I would like that as well Princess" he responded as she looped her arm through his. 

He found the Princess easy to talk to and he really enjoyed her company. As she showed him around the Water Gardens, Jon only had eyes for her. Half the time he got lost in those big dark eyes of hers, and she obviously noticed, considering how amused she seemed at all his nods and short comments to what she showed him.

Hours went by like minutes, and by the end of the night they lay side by side on a little patch of grass, gazing upon the stars. It was such a peaceful moment, and he couldn’t do anything about the lingering feeling in his stomach, or his rapidly beating heart. Every time she pointed out star constellations he didn’t know, or every time she laughed, she had this glint in her eyes that made him smile instantly. He wished he could stay in the moment forever, but that was not the case. He would have to get up early in the morn to start squiring for Oberyn, and it would probably take up most of his time. Leaving little to no time for him to spend with Arianne. The reality of it made him sick.

"What is it Jon?" she asked as she rolled over to face him. He met her gaze. "What’s with the frown?"

«I just realized I wont be able to spend as much time with you as I’d like to, Princess" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Tomorrow I start squiring for your uncle, and it will leave minimal time for me to be with you. I really enjoy your company" He sighed. He could swear he saw her blush at his admission. 

Pulling her close he let himself feel her heartbeat as she tucked her head into his shoulder.

"I enjoy this too" She whispered into his neck. "Greatly"

Sucking up the last of his strength he pulled himself off the ground. The fiery and stubborn Arianne didn’t let go, and ended up wrapping her legs around his waist and digging herself deeper into him. If that was even possible.

‘This was scary’ He thought. ‘Being so comfortable and having feelings for someone he just met.’ 

It felt like he had known her his whole life, as if a missing piece finally had been fulfilled. 

"I have to go Ari" He whispered into her ear. Ari, it rolled so naturally of his tongue. She growled as she dropped down, he didn’t fail to notice that she didn’t let go of his hand.

"Fine, but you’re escorting me to my chambers like a proper lord ought to" He didn’t get to protest as she dragged him after herself.

Her wing was much bigger than his, the keep was built in marbled sand stone and this wing was no different. Along the floors was orange carpets with golden edges, it also carried the sigil of House Martell, a golden spear going through a red sun. By the walls stood different golden artifacts and on the walls different spears and weapons hanged. It was a beautiful wing and he could clearly tell this was were the Princes’ and Princesses’ of House Martell slept.

When they reached her chambers and he was about to bid her good night, she started pushing him. Before he knew it, his legs hit the edges of her bed and he fell onto the soft mattress. She all but jumped to straddle and trap him.

"You’re staying" She growled. "I don’t-" he started, but she interrupted him. "No Jon, I’m not having it. All night I’ve heard AND learned how honorable you are. Tonight you are staying, if what you say is true and we won’t have much time with one another. Then you are staying, and you are going to hold me" She put his arms around his waist to emphasize her point. "Because I have scarily enough begun caring for you dumb, gentle and brooding northman. Or should I say Northern Star?" She fell onto his chest and smiled against his neck. Gods, he was fucked.

—————-

Arianne

When she woke up she was disappointed. Jon was no longer with her and she missed his warmth. Thinking back on the night before she felt her cheeks heat up. She had acted on pure instincts when she made Jon stay, and to people it could feel rushed, but she didn’t care. For once in her life she cared for someone who could be a possible suitor. She had acted upon that, she had only known Jon for little more than a day, yet she cared more for him than any of the previous suitors knocking at her door. ‘Maybe someday I will be Lady Dayne’ she thought. She smiled.

Unlike most dornishmen and women, she wanted her first time to be with someone special, someone she cared for. Luckily for her, Quentyn was the heir, so her father always pushed him into finding a wife instead of pushing her to find a husband. Her father also valued her opinion, he wanted her approval of the suitor before accepting a marriage proposal. She laughed at herself.

‘A week ago I couldn’t care less about men, and now, here I am. Swooning over someone I just met’ The thought was both exhilarating and scary. ‘Love is weird’ She shook the weird feeling of her as she walked around the keep, greeting everyone along her way. It wasn’t long until she spotted Jon.

She found him sparring against Oberyn and his daughters in the courtyard. It wasn’t shocking to find him shirtless, and she could feel herself getting flustered at how his muscles rippled as he swiftly deflected and paired attacks.

What she found interesting was that he was using two swords. From what she had heard that is a first. ‘Maybe he wants to live up to his uncle’ she thought. And he seemed like quite the swordsman already, he continuously bested Obara, Nymeria and Tyene in their spars. However, it made her notice the way her cousins were looking at Jon. The faint smiles and looks they were giving him as they admired him and his body. She growled at that as her fists balled up in frustration and possessiveness. Jon was hers. Not theirs. 

Hers, she wondered where she got that thought from. He wasn’t hers, not yet at least.

When she saw them continue to flaunt themselves openly to him, she had to use all her willpower from going over to them and beating them bloody.  
So she left instead, the tension in her body was extreme as the jealousy ran hot through her blood. She sighed as she tried to relieve herself of some of the tension. 

Other than staring longily at Jon, she barely did anything the next few weeks. Oftentimes she would look back at that first day they had together and she would always find herself missing him. Even though he was in the same keep, it could very much feel like he was in Winterfell considering the little amount she got to talk to, or see him. The few times where she did, it was never privately and it annoyed her to no end. The constant sparring and duties he had as a squire always drained him of his energies. 

However, one day she was surprised to find his lady mother knocking at her door. She opened the door wider and let her inn, carefully leading her to her lounging area. It was filled with different types of big and exotic colored cushions.

«Lady Dayne, to what do I owe the pleasure?» Arianne said as they sat down opposite one another.

«Please Arianne, just call me Ashara» Ashara smiled. «I am actually here about my son»

«Your son?» She asked questionably, trying to keep her facade. «What about him?» 

Ashara laughed wholeheartedly. «Oh please Arianne, out with it. I have seen how you’ve been ogling my son on your spare time» She smiled warmly as she cupped Arianne’s hands within her own. «If you want to spend time with him, just ask your uncle to cut him some slack. He does deserve it, no?» 

Arianne lightened up at Ashara’s suggestion. How hadn’t she though off that? Gods, she could be dumb sometimes. Arianne left with a hurried goodbye and a quick hug as she all but ran through the keep. She was determined, she was getting what she wanted. And she wanted Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might feel it was a bit rushed with how Jon slept in Arianne's chambers the first night together, but I feel like that is a decision Arianne would do and it just felt right so I went with it.
> 
> Again, sorry for the delay. I truly hope you enjoyed.


End file.
